


Through the Flames

by KyleeAnn1996



Series: Order 66 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Order 66, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wolffe, Protectiveness, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleeAnn1996/pseuds/KyleeAnn1996
Summary: On Cato Nemoidia, Jedi Master Plo Koon and his 104th Battalion aid the Nemoidians against the Separatists with Commander Raven of the Tempest Squad Detachment and Commander Wolffe of the Wolfpack.Events turn matter of minutes...
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s)
Series: Order 66 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Loud chirping echoed through the room of a Coruscant apartment. Raven sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes then grabbed her wrist gauntlet. The button continued to blink and the alarm continued to send obnoxious ringing through her ears. "Raven here," she answered .

"Oh did we wake you up, princess? You were supposed to meet us at the base over an hour ago! We have shit to do and people to see!" 

"Oh shut up, Dire... I'll be there soon..." Raven growled.

She ended the call and made her way to the 'fresher to clean up and get ready for duty. She brushed her hair, braided it, and made her way to her armor that was sprawled all over the floor. One by one, she assembled the armor on her body and equipped her weapons then grabbed her helmet and made her way out the door. Once she was in her personal speeder hangar, she pressed her helmet on her head and mounted the speeder. With one click of the switch, the speeder turned on and she rode off to the base. Within ten minutes, she slowed her speeder and docked inside her Venator. She climbed out of her star fighter and was met by Fang. 

"Why wasn’t I called?" Raven asked. 

"They did call! And we called you about ten times! You need to get your comlink checked. Anyways, we are being sent out to Cato Neimoidia. You up for it?" Dire asked while he leaned against the nose of her ARC-170.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we? We get a call, we answer. Pretty obvious," she snapped.

"Raven, you can loose the attitude with me. You haven't been right since Hunter was killed and it's affecting us all. We worry about you," Dire told her. Raven grabbed her helmet then she sat down on the wing of the fighter.

"His death took a lot out of me... I have had nightmares every night since he died and they haven't gone away," Raven replied while rubbing her forehead. Dire climbed up and sat next to her on the wing then leaned forwards to rest his arms on his knees. "That's why you continuously ignore calls, isn't it?" He asked.

"It feels like it's an everyday thing to watch him die. I relive it every single night when I fall asleep and it's eating me alive. When I get a call, I always fear that it will be the last mission we go on. I don’t want to lose any of you," she looked at him with sincerity. Dire wrapped his arm around her and touched his forehead to hers.

"You won’t lose us, Raven. You trained us to be the best soldiers and with what happened to Hunter was not your fault. That Sith was unpredictable and we were outnumbered. They understand that it took a massive toll on you as well as everything else you went through and they respect your personal space but keep in mind that we are always going to protect you and fight for you when times are hard," he smiled at her. 

"Thank you, Dire," Raven smiled at him. He gently rubbed her back and stood up while she followed. 

"I'm always here to help. And like I said, we are always going to protect you and fight for you. Keep your chin up, Princess."

Raven smiled at his words as she grabbed her helmet and climbed off the fighter. They walked through the hangar and seen the 104th loading up the necessary gear and supplies. As she was helping load up gear, a trooper ran up to her. "General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe are waiting for you on the bridge, ma’am" he told her. 

“I’ll head there immediately,” Raven nodded. The trooper took his leave and Raven finished loading up the crates and headed to the bridge. She entered the elevator and not long after, she arrived on the bridge. The door slid open and she met with Plo Koon and Wolffe. 

“Reporting for duty, General,” Raven nodded then looked at Wolffe, “and Commander.”

“Your com isn’t working, is it? We’ve tried to contact you for hours,” Wolffe said. 

“I couldn’t hear it, Wolffe...” Raven looked down while pressing her hand against her com link. 

“Discuss this at a later time, Commanders. Right now, we focus on Cato Nemoidia. Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker did all they could but the Separatist are still swarming the planet. They asked us to finish up what they started. We head out in an hour,” Plo Koon said. “Commander Wolffe, get your men ready to head out. Commander Raven, I need to speak with you.”

Wolffe excused himself and Raven walked alongside Plo Koon as they slowly made their way to the hanger.

“I know that you’ve been ignoring your calls, Raevyniia... And I know it’s because of Hunter’s death,” Plo told her. “I can feel your pain and your anger. You can’t let it take a hold of you again.” 

“Yes, Master...” Raven sighed.

Plo stopped and turned towards her, “I believe in you more than anyone in this entire Galaxy. I believe you’ll be the one to end this war. I believe in you and I am so proud of you, Raevyniia.”

Raven hugged him tightly and she felt his hand press up against the back of her head as he hugged her back. Although attachment was forbidden in the Jedi Order, Plo Koon saw it only in a romantic matter. Not in a family matter. Since Raven was assigned to him as his Padawan, Plo Koon treated her as his own daughter and she treated him as her own father. 

They let go of each other and Raven felt completely calm and focused. They made it to the hanger and the ships were all loaded up and ready for flight. Plo Koon took his leave to tend to his own star fighter while Raven went to hers. As she checked her engines and mechanical functions, Wolffe walked up and looked at her ship. Raven walked under the belly of the ship and met with him and looked at the fighter with him. 

“Engines are perfect, fuel is full, and everything is at full functioning order,” She told him.

“And what about the pilot?” Wolffe looked at her. 

“She’s as ready as she ever will be, Wolffe. Thanks for your concern,” Raven growled as she climbed up to the cockpit. 

“We can’t afford to have you distracted, Commander. Focus on the mission and the mission only,” Wolffe told her before he walked off. 

“Focus on the mission and the mission only,” Raven mocked under her breath. She climbed in her pilot seat and not long after, Dire jumped in the co-pilots chair and fastened himself in then Anooba fastened himself in the tail gunner seat.

“You ready, boys?” Raven asked her squad with a smile before sliding her helmet on. 

“You know we are, Commander!” Dire excitedly said. 

Raven fired up the engines and waited for the hanger doors to open and once they did, Plo Koon was the first to lift off then the LAAT’s then Raven and the Tempest Squad in their ARC-170’s. They all followed behind Plo Koon and once they entered the atmosphere, it was chaos.

"Hey Commander! It looks like we've arrived just in time!" Anooba shouted. She looked ahead of the gunships and seen the city burning as well as both enemy and ally starfighters flying around shooting each other. "Focus your firepower on the Freighters and Transport ships! Don’t let them get into the city!" Raven yelled. She jerked the controls forwards and descended down into the battle with the Tempest Squad following. 

As soon as they approached a nearby drop ship, they were immediately fired at by Vulture Droids. The Tempest Squad flew around in a small formation and as Raven was flying at the ARC-170 flown by Krayt, she banked left while he banked right and caused the pursuing Vulture Droids to collide in a large explosion. 

“Go after the Transports! The other forces are taking care of the Frigates!” Raven ordered as she jerked her ship towards a Droid Transporter on the ground of the city. “Lock onto the target and don’t randomize your fire! We can’t hit any of our men or civilians!” 

The two Tempest Squad ARC-170’s locked onto the transporter and opened fire and as soon as they did, something hit Raven’s ship with brute force. She looked over and see that she had picked up several Buzz Droids. She looked over at one and while she wasn’t paying attention, she was hit by oncoming fire from a stray Vulture Droid.

“We lost our right engine! We are going to have to land! Be prepared to immediately open fire once we hit the ground!” Raven yelled. She controlled the fighter as best as she could and kept it level until the left engine shut down. 

“Brace yourself for a crash landing!” Dire shouted. Raven closed her eyes and tapped into the Force to give them a softer landing. As they flew through buildings, a cable clipped the wing and sent them into a building. The disabled ARC-170 slid to a stop and Raven got out as well as Dire but Anooba was trapped. 

“My legs are stuck!” He yelled. 

“Hang on, Anooba!” Raven took out her lightsaber and began to cut the beams off the ARC-170.

“Still got that thing on you? Thought you left it behind?” Dire said as he helped her lift the beams off Anooba’s legs. 

“Makes a good cutter for situations like this,” she smiled as she released most of the pressure off his legs. “Help me pull him out.”

The two gently took a hold of Anooba and pulled him out and luckily, he wasn’t seriously injured. “Raven to Krayt. Do you copy?” Raven asked while raising her com link to her mouth. 

“We read you, Commander. Are you okay?” Krayt replied. “We saw you hit that building pretty hard.“

“Ship is totaled. Anooba got his legs pinned but he doesn’t have serious injuries,” Raven replied.

“Copy that,” Krayt told her. “Going to find a place to land and provide backup for you.”

“No. Stay in your fighter and cover General Plo. Wolffe and his group shouldn’t be far ahead.” Raven said as she readied her pistols.

“We run together, Commander. Besides, we are better on the ground than in the sky. Krayt out.”

“Stubborn ass...” Raven chuckled. The three made their way down the building to the ground and once outside, corpses of civilians, droids, and soldiers covered the ground but it didn’t stop them from meeting up with the rest of the squad. Once they did, they pushed on through the streets to the most occupied area. 

Once they heard blaster fire, they charged forwards and had immediately been fired on by oncoming enemies. Small groups of droids were no match for the squad but when it came to tanks and heavies, it was a challenge. And that’s exactly what they came up against once they reached a large courtyard. Six Super Battle Droids and two AAT Tanks were patrolling the area while taking Nemoidian hostages. 

“Shit just got a lot more complicated,” Voxyn growled. 

“We need to direct them away from the hostages but that will be more risky since we don’t know what could be around the corner. Could call in an air strike but that would kill the hostages,” Raven sighed. “We can flank them from all sides and that’ll give the hostages a chance to escape. Anooba and Voxyn, you know what to do with the tanks. Dire, Krayt, and I will keep the heavies off you.” 

Anooba was the best at sneaking up to the enemies while they are distracted, Voxyn was skilled with close range combat, and Dire and Krayt were the ones that would corner the enemies to take them out in a wave of blaster fire and melee combat. Raven had been skilled with all of it since her squad taught her everything they knew but she couldn’t do it alone even with the benefits of being strong with the Force. 

Anooba snuck past occupied droids and made his way to the AAT Tank where he waited for Raven to give the signal to attack. Dire and Krayt split up to different openings of courtyard while Raven stayed in her position so they could fire on all sides. She waited for Voxyn to get into his position and as soon as he did, she opened fire on the Heavy Battle Droids. Blaster fire immediately threatened the lives of the hostages but the plan was working. They took cover behind fallen debris and waited for the Tempest Squad to clear the area. 

While Raven, Dire, and Krayt were keeping the heavies busy, Anooba threw a grenade into the turret of the tank and jumped away from the explosion. Voxyn waited for the right moment for the tank to turn towards him and once it did, he climbed up on the turret and ran to the top hatch and threw a grenade inside and jumped off. Raven took out the last heavy battle droid and walked to the hiding hostages and she looked them over for any injures they sustained in the gun fight. When she finished, she checked her squad and they didn’t have any serious injuries other than small burns.

They pushed forwards to Wolffe’s location and on their way there, they were met by two Jedi apprentices that were sent to the planet as well. “Was that you causing all that noise?” one of the Jedi asked. 

“You know us. We like to make noise,” Dire laughed. 

“We took control of the East and West sides of the city but the North and South areas are still being hit hard,” the Jedi said.

“We are rendezvousing to this location to meet up with Commander Wolffe to take the North side. General Plo Koon is keeping the skies clear for anyone that needs an emergency evacuation which will give us a break to take out the remaining forces. I want you and you to come with me since the North is the area with most activity,.” Raven told the two. 

The Jedi followed her command and they rushed to the North area. As they got closer the sound of gunfire got louder as well as screams. The Jedi activated their lightsabers and that gave Raven a sight of who she used to be when she was on her first mission. She had retired her Jedi title but it was calling back to her at that moment. She smiled behind her helmet then ignited her blue lightsaber and charged at the droids. She sliced and shot down as many droids as she could until she seen Wolffe in the distance. He was fighting just as hard as she was. The droids dropped rapidly and Raven met up with Wolffe to give him a break. 

“What the hell took you so long?” Wolffe said, out of breath. 

“We got caught up in a Hostage situation. What’s taking you so long with taking these bastards out?” Raven joked as she threw her lightsaber around the two of them taking out several droids.

“We have taken the North region. The South still needs aid. Take the Jedi and get there. We will meet you there shortly,” Wolffe told her. Raven nodded and ordered her squad to get to the southern area of the city. They patrolled the silent streets and took out any individual droids that were separated from their group. 

“What made you pick up your lightsaber again, Commander?” One of the Jedi asked. 

“You two brought that hope back into me. Seeing you charge into battle made me think of all the times I did when I was your age. I’m not much older than you but still. I missed the smell of the metal burning after cutting down droids,” Raven smiled. 

“This would be our third battle. Our masters thought it would be a good learning experience to go out on our own to aid the 104th.”

“Your help is greatly appreciated. Couldn’t do it without you,” Raven said as she gently nudged the two of them. 

They made it to the south area and it was oddly silent. She looked around and heard a quiet voice coming from behind her then it circled around. The voice then made it’s way to her helmet. It was Senator Palpatine with the message saying, “Execute Order 66.” Raven didn’t understand what it meant and chose to ignore it but suddenly, she heard blasters getting loaded up from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Raven is faced with an extremely tough situation that would scar her for life but where there is darkness, there is a glimpse of light.

CHAPTER TWO

Raven looked down the barrels of her squads guns and nothing had made any sense to her. She looked at the two Jedi next to her and in the blink of an eye, blue bolts hit them in the chest. Raven’s eyes widened and her heart stopped as they hit the ground, dead. She looked at her squad and their guns were completely locked onto her. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Raven yelled. “You just killed two Jedi!”

“We just received word from Chancellor Palpatine that the Jedi have turned against the Republic,” Dire said. “I couldn’t let them hurt us.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t get any message,” Raven said. 

“Because you’re one of them,” Krayt said as he aimed his blaster at her. The Tempest all did the same.

“Stand down, Tempest Squad! Now!” She ordered as she aimed her pistols up.

“I’m sorry, Commander. But it is the end of the line for you.”

“Don’t you fucking dare...” Raven growled. 

Their fingers pulled the triggers of their blasters and blue bolts came right at her. She jumped in the air then pulled out her lightsaber and deflected any oncoming fire. Tears ran down her cheeks as they continued to attack her with everything they had and with everything they were trained. Raven pushed them back with a burst of energy and made a run for it and continued to get fired at. She raised her wrist to her mouth to contact Plo Koon but no answer. She seen fighters fly over and watched as they were firing at something. 

“Master Plo! Do you copy?! My squad turned on me and killed two Jedi! They will turn on you too! Get out of here!” Raven yelled out into her com-link. She waited for a reply and finally, something came through. It was Plo Koon but his voice continuously cut out. All she could understand was, “R... niia... Get... t ... safety!” 

As soon as she was about to call out to him again, she saw his ship fly over in ball of fire with ARC-170’s following close and she watched in horror as it crashed into a building, completely destroying the ship. She fell to her knees as ship debris fell around her and her connection with him, was lost. She screamed as loud as she could, so loud that it made her throat burn and the ground shake around her. Her anger and pain had unleashed something she hadn’t felt since the day her home of Dantooine was destroyed, a burning hate and thirst for revenge. 

She picked herself off the ground and as soon as she turned around, she was shot in the shoulder by Anooba. They had caught up to her and the fight was on again. Raven walked towards them with her lightsaber ignited and the Tempest Squad charged at her. Raven took a hold of Voxyn’s blaster and crushed it in her grasp and shoved it back into his chest, making him fall back. Anooba was next to attack and so was Krayt. They had used the same maneuvers as before when taking out the droids but their maneuvers were nothing new to Raven. She trained with them since the beginning of the Clone Wars, to now. 

Dire took the opportunity to shoot at Raven while she was busy fighting Anooba and Krayt. He skimmed her armor many times but there was no direct hit. He ended up shooting Anooba in the leg as Raven used him as a shield. She hurled Anooba at Dire and knocked him to the ground but he jumped up and charged at her with his knife. Raven took a swing at him with her lightsaber but before she could hit him, Krayt shot the lightsaber in her hand, destroying it. Dire was now at an advantage. He stood across from her and paced back and forth with his knife ready. 

“You really think you can take me on?” Raven snarled. Dire laughed behind his helmet and lunged at her. Raven blocked his attack with her arm and pulled out her own knife and the fight was back on. Voxyn and Krayt joined in on the fight and as soon as they got a hit on her, she dropped to the ground. Dire stood over her with his knife ready to finish the job but Raven wasn’t giving up. She spun around on the ground and kicked their legs out from under them and she jumped on Krayt and stabbed him in the chest. 

Anooba screamed with anger and he opened fire on her but she threw her knife at him and it stuck straight into his helmet. She leaped over Dire and Voxyn and took her knife out of his helmet and stood ready for the battle to continue. 

“Stand down! Now!” She yelled as loud as she could. 

“Not a chance,” Voxyn growled and charged her. Dire followed. 

Raven dodged his attack and slid under him then used the Force to grab a nearby blaster and she shot him clean in the back of the head. As soon as she was turning around, Dire hit her in the helmet making it fly off. After her helmet came off, Dire removed his to look at her, to look into her eyes as she dies. The two paced opposite of each other and Raven looked into his eyes and he was no longer the Dire she knew and she was no longer the Raven he knew. 

“After all this time... You betray me,” Raven told him. 

“The Jedi are the traitors. Not me. Not the Tempest Squad. Not the Republic,” he said. 

“I’m not a Jedi, you know that!” 

“Explain the lightsaber. Explain the Force you used,” Dire growled. “You’re a fucking liar and always have been. I trusted you more than anyone. All of us did!”

“Everything I’ve done for you was a lie? The times I saved you, the times I comforted you when you were too terrified to go on the battlefield, the one who was there to talk to and cry with after losing those we loved! Sounds like I’m a real piece of shit, huh?!” Raven yelled.

Dire let out a growl of anger and the fight was on once again. His attacks were more powerful than before and hers became sluggish. That sluggishness caused her to lose focus and cause his knife blade to slash her cheek. The cut stretched from her left cheekbone, to her lips, and ended on her chin. She screamed in pain and watched the droplets of blood fall in front of her. She stood up and watched him come at her again and as he got closer, she stuck her knife in the opening between his shoulder armor and chest plate. With a shriek of pain, Dire stumbled back and held the knife in his shoulder. He pulled it out and now Raven was weaponless. He ran after her and tackled her to the ground and the two battled in the dust.

“I ... didn’t expect you... to fight this hard...” Dire groaned as he fought against her. Raven began to lose focus and Dire used that to stab her in the rib. She fell back and he pinned her down. Dire held the available knife up to her neck and as he looked into her eyes, he felt weak. He could see all the memories they shared together. The missions, the training, the many moments they shared, everything. He pressed the blade deeper against her skin and as tears fell down his cheeks. She could feel the blade cut through the top layer of skin and go deeper.

“Kill me... Please...” Raven cried. 

“I... I ...” he tried to speak but couldn’t find the words. She felt the blade press harder and felt the blood soak up into the collar of her under suit and at that moment, she slowly pulled the blade from her rib and stabbed him. He fell back and held the wound and cowered as he looked into Raven’s burning yellow eyes. 

“S... Senator Palpatine... Everything we did... was because of him... Raevyniia... I’m so sorry... I am so, so, so sorry...” Dire cried. Raven shut her eyes tightly then opened them and they returned to their emerald green color. She stood up and held her rib and shook her head.

“I should have known from the start that this was going to happen...” she said. “I won’t kill you, Dire, but someone else will and I won’t be there to see it... Goodbye.”

Dire reached out for her but she walked away behind the black plumes of thick smoke. She continued to slowly walk then seen more of the 104th soldiers patrolling the area. She limped into the city while holding her wounds and turned the corner to see a destroyed building but something seemed off about it. She could feel a life-form inside it so used the last bit of her strength to move debris away and when it was cleared, she saw an unconscious Wolffe pinned beneath rubble with the corpses of Boost, Sinker, and Comet as well as two Jedi.

She slowly walked towards him and seen blood pouring out of a gash on his head. She removed as much debris as she could then she knelt down next to him and tended to his injuries. After she took care of him, she removed her abdomen armor and injected herself with a painkiller and held a piece of cloth against the deep gash. She winced in pain then closed her eyes and she knew that if she didn’t receive medical attention, she would die but Raven didn’t care if she would live or die. She wished she was dead but deep down, she could hear Plo Koon telling her to keep fighting. He always told her that when she was giving up. He had always reminded her how important she was to him and how important she was to the future of the galaxy.

Raven sat back against the wall and took deep breaths until she heard a groan. She hid a fallen Jedi’s lightsaber behind a pile of debris and watched as Wolffe woke up. He opened and shut his eyes numerous times and held his head only to be surprised that it was wrapped up. He hadn’t noticed Raven sitting in the same area and started to reach out to his squad through his com-link. As he linked into Raven’s com, the chime echoed through the room and startled Wolffe. He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at her but didn’t fire. He lowered his arm and looked at her beaten face with shock. 

“What happened to you?” Wolffe asked her. 

“Could ask you the same thing...” Raven said with a hoarse voice due to pain from her wounds. 

“Where is your squad?” 

“I lost contact with them,” she looked down. 

“Probably killed by the Jedi,” Wolffe growled.

“What?” 

“The Jedi turned on us,” he said. “Comet, Boost, and Sinker were all killed by those bastards... I tried to take them on but they threw me against this wall. I stayed awake long enough to take them out then they dropped and so did I. They were quick but I was quicker.”

Raven looked at the dead Jedi laying in front of them and shook her head. If she were to even show Wolffe a glimpse of the lightsaber, she’d probably be shot at. She was really shocked that Wolffe wasn’t trying to kill her at that moment. 

“I don’t think it was the Jedi who were behind all this...” Raven spoke out. Wolffe looked at her as if she was insulting him. “I don’t think it was the army either.”

“Are you one of them?” Wolffe asked. His voice sounded deeper than normal and more serious.

“No. Don’t even fucking think that,” Raven snapped. 

“Those wounds all over your body are not from clankers or lightsabers. Those are from knives and blasters that the Troopers carry,” Wolffe turned towards her and his eye was dark as it locked onto hers. “You killed your squad.” 

“They attacked me and I defended myself,” Raven growled as she slowly moved her hand down to the lightsaber behind the debris, preparing for another fight. 

“You’re a Traitor! You’re one of them!” Wolffe yelled but as he was about to shoot, he yelled in pain and held his head. Raven watched him bend over in pain and wanted to help but she knew as soon as she would get close, he would attack her. She watched as he yelled in pain then suddenly, he passed out again. She watched him with confusion as he sat there motionless. After a few minutes, she watched as he woke back up. He was more confused than before. “I... what just happened?” He asked. 

“You tell me,” Raven said.

“I don’t fucking know!” He yelled. 

“Looks to me like you have a really bad brain injury. You help me, I help you. Deal?” she told him. Wolffe looked at her and his gaze was scared. He let out a nod and he stood up. Raven slowly stood up after him but fell back down and held her rib in pain. 

“You should get that stitched up,” he said as looked down to her.

“Do I look like I have any fucking medical supplies?” She snapped.

He growled and walked over to a dead Jedi and removed their belt and took a thick piece of cloth off their sleeve and knelt down in front of her. “Get your abdomen armor off. You need to put pressure on that wound and this belt is the only thing you’ll get.” 

She threw the abdomen piece off and while she was at it, she took her breastplate off as well as shoulder armor and pressed the cloth against the gash. Wolffe wrapped the belt around her and tightened it as much as he could and stood up. He reached his hand out and Raven took it and he slowly helped her up. He then grabbed his helmet on the ground and slid it on. It was damaged from impact but was still functional. He looked over at her and seen her removing the rest of her armor and as she got to her thigh plates, she gasped in pain. Wolffe growled under his helmet and helped her then took her shin plates off.

“Why are you helping me?” She asked. 

“I’m not that big of a heartless asshole,” he replied. “Now come on.”


End file.
